


Say Something

by Alices_Madness



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, im sorry, its really fucking sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip to the store.





	Say Something

"Say something, please," I begged him, tears falling out of my eyes.

He stayed silent.

"Please, Kells. Say something. Anything!" The next day was the same.

He stayed silent.

"Won't you please say something?" I wanted a sign, anything, that he was still here.

He stayed silent.

"Kellin, please. Please say something." I kept coming back, not even Jaime could keep me away.

He stayed silent.

"Say something, I'm starting to give up on you." I watched his heart, beat after beat after beat after beat after beat.

He stayed silent.

"Please, say anything, I just want to hear your voice again." There was no other sign of life.

He stayed silent.

"I don't want to give up, but you're making it hard. Say something, please." He didn't move.

He stayed silent.

"Everyday you don't say something makes it harder, Kells. Please say something." He barely breathed.

He stayed silent.

"I can't keep doing this, Kells, please say something." The only proof he was still alive was the heart monitor.

He stayed silent.

"Kellin, please, I miss you so much. Just say something!" Beat after beat after beat after beat after beat.

He stayed silent.

"Say something, please." Tears falling where the only noise in the room.

He stayed silent.

"Anything!" Day after day, it was the same thing.

He stayed silent.

"I'm trying hard not to give up, Kellin. I really am." It got harder every day.

He stayed silent.

"It's our anniversary, Kell. Won't you please say something?" I loved him, so much.

He stayed silent.

"Please, Kellin. Please say something." But he made it so hard.

He stayed silent.

"Why'd you have to go? I told you you shouldn't have." That stupid trip ruined everything.

He stayed silent.

"I miss you so fucking much every single day. I just want you here." That stupid car crash.

He stayed silent.

"Kellin, please. I can't keep doing this if you're not here. Please, say something." That stupid uber driver.

He stayed silent.

"Kellin, please." That stupid storm.

He stayed silent.

"Please," Why did the car crash?

He stayed silent.

"Kellin," and why did Kellin have to go into a coma.

He stayed silent.

"I tried my hardest not o give up on you, I promise I did Kells." I missed him so much, and he wasn't here.

He stayed silent.

"I tried. I really did."

He stayed silent.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't do this without you."

He stayed silent.

"You're the one that I love, I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you."

He stayed silent.

"But I've given up on you ever waking up again."

He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry."

He stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry."

He stayed silent.

"I love you."

He stayed silent.

"So fucking much."

He stayed silent.

"Goodbye, Kellin."

He spoke.

"I love you, Vic."

I didn't hear it.


End file.
